


Never the Glory

by Merfilly



Category: Alien (1979), Alien 3 (1992), Alien: Resurrection (1997), Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Ripley think of it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the Glory

It had never been about glory. First there was survival, always about staying alive. Then it had been about ending the menace, only to be betrayed from the beginning.

Her Jonah status caught up to them, wrecking them and killing two of the three people she had forged a tentative family bond with. It might as well have killed the third, and events did take him from her.

Then she ended it, or so she thought, with a hiss of seared flesh and cradling the hated enemy to her body.

Only they had taken that from her, tried to unleash new monsters, stripped her of her humanity.

They had sought wealth, power, glory…she only wanted the nightmare to end.


End file.
